crayonshinchanfandomcom-20200223-history
Crayon Shin-chan: Jungle That Invites Storm
Crayon Shin-chan: Jungle That Invites Storm (クレヨンしんちゃん 嵐を呼ぶジャングル Kureyon Shinchan: Arashi o Yobu Janguru) is a Japanese animation action film. It is the 8th installment of the Crayon Shin-chan series. It was released as Shinchan: Bungle in the Jungle in India on April 1, 2011 at theaters, its Indian television premiere was made on May 22, 2011 on Hungama TV and later it was released on DVD in India. It was released as Crayon Shinchan The Movie: Storming Jungle with English subtitles on VCD by PMP Entertainment. The Nohara family is on a cruise heading towards a tropical island when suddenly the ship is invaded by a large group of monkeys. The simians capture all adults and take them to a nearby isle while leaving all children behind. It is up to Shin-chan and his friends to find and save the grown-ups. The Noharas go on an Action Mask-themed cruise, where all the grown-ups get kidnapped by a gang of monkeys. It's up to the kids to rescue them! Plot Shin-chan and his parents including Shiro along with his friends and families go on a cruise to for several days to meet Action Mask (the actor). But a group of monkeys raid the ship and all the adults who boarded the ship are taken to an island at night. The movie starts when Mimiko Sakura was going to be killed by one man who is Action Mask's rival. But Action Mask comes and attacks the man, but the man was so omnipotent that Action Mask fell on the ground unconscious. And Mimiko Sakura was being killed by being tied to the rope and releasing her down on the fire below (in fact she was already tied even before Action Mask came). But unfortunately it becomes a suspense as it shows till that much, which disappoints Shin-chan. He was watching that part on TV. And on the TV it also came that if they wanted to watch the whole movie, they have to go on a cruise. So Shin-chan wanted to ask his mom. This was the first part. The second part is when Shin-chan was on ship lying down along with his friends Kazama, Masao, Nene and Bo-chan on a swimming chair whereas their parents are sitting on their respective seats chatting about how did Bo-chan's mother sent him alone on the cruise. Not only that but also Shin-chan's father was lying on the seat where Misae argues with him for some reason and Hiroshi grumbles that he has asked for a leave not for arguing. Himawari was with them too. Shin-chan says "Everyone might be missing me!" whereas in Kasukabe, all the people who knew Shin-chan were happy, that Shin-chan isn't there. In the evening, all the people were waiting for the helicopter where Action Mask was coming. When he came, the movie in the ship was starting. Everyone excluding the parents came in the theatre, which was in the ship itself. All the children loved Action Mask so some of them wanted to sit beside him. When the movie started, they showed the same part which was airing on TV. On the other hand, all the parents were loitering around the ship. Hiroshi and Misae were looking at the sea where there was an island. Suddenly Hiroshi spots something. A tribe of monkeys were coming in the ship. And suddenly in the movie theatre, the same part which Shin-chan wanted to see expectedly went off again! Cast *Akiko Yajima - Shin-chan *Keiji Fujiwara - Hiroshi *Miki Narahashi - Misae *Satomi Kōrogi - Himawari *Akio Ōtsuka - Paradise King *Tesshō Genda - Action Mask Characters *Paradise King Self proclaimed ruler of the jungle. S group of monkeys kidnap all the adults including Action Mask as slaves for him. *Monkey Paradise King was Tenazuke white gibbon. *The Strongest Phantom Phantom mask and fought in the movie of the play within a play action. Action Mask was overwhelmed by the power radiating from the rays of the hand above the body to withstand the action and beam action beam. Category:Movie